Cloud of Shadow
Story Ben puts John on his couch, John fast asleep. Ben heads back outside, where Rook was waiting. It is nighttime. Ben: Whew! He’s big. Rook: Most of it seems to be muscle. I believe that he trains so he can fight in human form. Ben: Why would he do that? He can turn into whatever he wants. Rook: And yet, he relies on using magic and manipulating the elements before he transforms. Something happened to make him want to hone all of his skills. You could learn from him. Ben: Yeah whatever. I wish I had half of his alien forms. I mean, he can turn into Vilgax! Rook: Yes. He does seem to have, different aliens compared to yours. So, what do we do now? Ben: We go after Gaia. She’s gone into space somewhere. Rook: Should we wake John? He could most likely track her mana. Ben: Nah. Let him sleep. Besides, he’s sorta hogging the fame. Rook: He is not acting like an earth swine. Are you jealous of him? Ben: What? No! Come on! Let’s get some Mr. Smoothy before we go after Gaia. Rook: (Sighs) Very well. End Scene The Proto-TRUK is flying through space, Ben drinking a smoothie. Rook: My sensors are not used to tracking mana. We would’ve been better if we woke John or had gotten Gwen’s help. Ben: Gwen’s at college, so there’s nothing we can do there. Where could Gaia possibly go in space? Rook: Perhaps attacking that planet. (He points forward, seeing a planet covered in purple mist.) Ben: That’s Galvan Prime! We’ve got to get down there! The Proto-TRUK lands on Galvan Prime, where Gaia is rampaging. Her body is out of the ground, her resembling a giant snake. Galvan soldiers are flying with jetpacks and firing blasters at Gaia, all which do nothing. Ben and Rook approach Azmuth. Ben: Azmuth! Azmuth: Oh, great. Did you bring this thing here? Rook: No, First thinker Azmuth. We only chased it here from Earth. Azmuth: I should’ve guessed it had something to do with you. Do something! Ben: Sheesh. Alright. (Activates Omnitrix) I was going to do that anyway. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. Heatblast rides a boulder, shooting fire at Gaia. Gaia roars, but seems unharmed. Mana tentacles whip around, Heatblast dodging. He throws a fireball, which explodes on contact. It does nothing, as more mana tentacles come at him. Heatblast: Oh, man! Do something already! Rook is carrying Azmuth, dodging mana tentacles. A mana tentacle is coming straight at him, when a water whip grabs Rook, pulling him back. The mana tentacle misses him, as Water Hazard puts Rook down. Azmuth: Oh, great! Another Omnitrix wielder! I hope you aren’t as bad as Tennyson is. Water Hazard: You’ll have to take that up with the Azmuth from my dimension. Water Hazard shoots streams of water out of his hands, which stay put and build up. He creates two giant water whips, equal in size to the mana tentacles. He whips them around, repelling mana tentacles coming down towards the ground. Heatblast releases a spiral of fire, ramming into Gaia’s head. Gaia roars, a mana wave breaking through, destroying the fire and his boulder. Heatblast reverts, as Ben starts to fall. Ben: Ahhh! Come on, Astrodactyl! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Cannonbolt curls up, crashing into the ground. Gaia roars, coming down at Water Hazard. Water Hazard merges his water whips, forming a giant water hand, striking Gaia and pushing her back. She roars, as Cannonbolt gets up. Cannonbolt: Ugh. I hate you, Omnitrix. Water Hazard: We can use that form. (Cannonbolt turns, seeing Water Hazard.) Cannonbolt: John! When, how’d you get here? Water Hazard: Teleported. (Water Hazard transforms.) Battle Tails: Roll over onto my tails. Cannonbolt: (Sighs) I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Cannonbolt curls up, rolling onto Battle Tails’ tails. Battle Tails swings hard, releasing a burst of wind that sends Cannonbolt rocketing into a mana tentacle, knocking it away. Battle Tails takes flight, flying after Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt ricochets around, Battle Tails hitting him with wind to keep him going. Gaia roars, as mana tentacles attack. Battle Tails curls up and rolls on one before taking back to the air. Cannonbolt is knocked into Gaia’s face, hitting the eye on the side. Gaia roars as Cannonbolt reverts. Ben: Quit timing out in the air! Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Big Chill. He takes off flying, using his freeze breath at passing mana tentacles. Gaia swings mana tentacles at him, but he dodges. Battle Tails: Careful! Intangibility doesn’t work on her! Big Chill: I’ll keep that in mind. Big Chill freezes another part of a tentacle. That tentacle is swung at Battle Tails, who curls up and rams the frozen part, shattering it. A section of the tentacle was destroyed, before reforming. Battle Tails: That’s it! Ben, do you know if there’s a water source nearby? Big Chill: Uh, yeah. It’s, (Looks around) That way! Battle Tails: Lead Gaia there! I’ll meet up with you! (Battle Tails flies towards the ground.) Big Chill: Me?! (Gaia roars, regaining Big Chill’s attention.) Oh, man! (Big Chill hits the Omnitrix, turning into NRG. He opens the containment suit, as his true form flies out.) NRG: Okay, now we are talking! (Gaia roars at him.) You want to play? Come and get it. Battle Tails flies to the ground, picking up Rook and Azmuth, flying off. Battle Tails: Azmuth! Which way is the nearest water source. Azmuth: It is at 43.7 degrees north and 77.9 degrees west. Battle Tails: Got it! Rook: Wait, you understood that? Battle Tails: More or less. It means I have to angle, right! (He turns to the right.) NRG releases several nuclear blasts, exploding and causing Gaia to roar in pain. She releases mana blasts, which NRG takes with ease. NRG: Really? Is that all you’ve got? (NRG starts floating backwards, Gaia chasing after him.) That’s right. Follow me to your doom. Battle Tails lands next to a lake, putting Rook and Azmuth down, reverting afterwards. He is panting heavily. Rook: Are you okay? John: Yeah. Transforming takes a toll on me. Azmuth: How do you transform? I do not see the presence of an Omnitrix. John: Bottom line, I am the Omnitrix. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! John turns into Articguana, and starts taking deep breaths. With each exhale, he releases a cloud of mist, which grows bigger with each breath, beginning to envelop the air over the lake. Azmuth: Ah. The ploy of deposition. Rook: What do you mean? Azmuth: He’s super cooling the air with his breath control, something I’ve never seen a Polar Manzadrill do before. If he uses his ice breath, he will instantly freeze over the air and lake. Rook: Along with anything inside it. (Rook gets on his Plumber badge, which resembles a red dot.) Ben! Do not go into the mist cloud. Lead Gaia into it instead. NRG is flying towards the mist cloud, Gaia hot on his tail. NRG: That’ll take a little work. NRG stops at edge of the mist cloud, as Gaia approaches, extending mana tentacles. NRG flies through them, and appears behind Gaia. He breathes a powerful radiation blast, which knocks Gaia completely into the lake. NRG: Do it! Articguana fires his freeze ray, hitting the mist and completely freezes the mist and water. Gaia’s body is solid ice, as NRG releases several nuclear balls, dissolving Gaia’s body, destroying her. Mana mist flies off, leaving the planet. NRG lands, reverting. Articguana reverts, panting heavily. John: That, was chill. Ben: You’re telling me! How’d you do that? John: (Inhales deeply) Breathing exercises. Come on. We have to go after her again. Azmuth: Whatever that thing is, get rid of it. It’s a nuisance. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies through space, tracking the mist going into a large, purple spiral, resembling a black hole. Rook: I do not like this. John: Me either. I’ve not seen one of these before. Ben: Maybe that’s where Gaia’s originating from. John: Perhaps it’s her own dimension. Either way, we need to go through carefully. The Proto-TRUK flies into the purple hole, and they are enveloped in a white mist. The mist covers everything, extending as far as the eye can see. Ben: Well, didn’t see that coming. John: I can’t see through the mist, but it feels like there could be a solid earth ground. (Then, the Proto-TRUK is hit by a freeze ray, freezing the engine over. Rook struggles to keep control, as they plummet down. John jumps out the sunroof, as the Proto-TRUK crashes.) Ben: That sucked. Rook: Without my truck, we won’t be able to get out. Ben: We have bigger things to worry about. (He gets out of the truck.) Like where John went. Rook: He jumped (Rook looks forward, unable to see John through the mist.) Oh. I see what you mean. John dodges a freeze ray, from a large, black and blue eel dragon mix. It’s body is coming out of the ground, on a stage, keeping John off. Dark Moray fires another freeze ray, when John raises a fire wall, taking the attack. He then compresses the fire wall into a fire ball, throwing it at Dark Moray. It takes it, but is injured. John: Not bad. I should’ve expected another monster form. John turns into Eye Guy, as Dark Moray fires another freeze ray. Eye Guy fires lasers from his eyes, hitting the freeze ray and creating a huge ice wall. Eye Guy swings his arms and thrusts his hand forward, launching the ice wall at Dark Moray. Eye Guy then releases streams of fire from the eyes on his hands, colliding with another freeze ray. Eye Guy: Now you see me. (Eye Guy closes his eyes, as a big eye forms on his chest. It comes off, barely attached, firing a powerful laser, breaking through a freeze ray and destroying Dark Moray.) Now you don’t. And, (He looks around.) I’m lost. Eye Guy raises his hands over his head, the eyes traveling up his body to his arm. He creates his all seeing eye, which releases a light beam and starts to look around. However, he sees nothing through the mist. Eye Guy reverts. John: And I can’t sense them. Smart move, jumping out of the ship. Characters *John Spacewalker *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Azmuth Villains *Gaia *Dark Moray Aliens By Ben *Heatblast *Cannonbolt (accidental transformation; selected alien was Astrodactyl) *Big Chill *NRG (normal and true form) By John *Water Hazard *Battle Tails *Articguana *Eye Guy Trivia *Ben reveals a bit of jeasouly towards John. *The gang finds Gaia's own little dimension. *John executes the Firebending breathing training with Articguana. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ben 10 Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc